


Best Man

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sad, Surprise Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak was the best man Bill Denbrough ever knew.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 59





	Best Man

The clown was dead. Its fucking head was caved in and gone now and for a long moment the five of them just stood there, panting, white faces and shaking hands. But Richie Tozier was the one who snapped out of it first and he started, flinching, before being able to think. 

"Eddie, Eds--" he broke away from the others and rushed to the figure of someone. 

And then everything went black.

* * *

"...Eddie Kasbrak was the best man I ever knew."

Bill Denbrough's stutter was gone. It'd been a few months after the trauma of Derry, but this was the first time all of them had been able to get together as a group. And thank god too. His face was a little tear-streaked, eyes rimmed red. And what came next hit everyone like a truck:

"...so why he married Richie I'll never know."

The scene zoomed out a little bit, and yeah Bill was crying, but he was grinning too. Behind him, Richie and Eddie have their arms around each other, cracking up, with champagne flutes in their free hands. Eddie wasn't in a wheelchair, per say, but the damage he'd been through in Derry--a pretty big seizure, as well as broken bones, blood loss, and a ruptured stomach and a ruptured lung--had left permanent marks on his body. Even so, he was grinning, holding onto Rich, completely in love with him. 

Bev and Ben Hanscom--married only a few months before Richie and Eddie themselves--along with Mike Hanlon stood close to them, and all of them were laughing and talking to each other. They deserved happiness too.

All of them were together. And I mean all of them. 

Because behind all of them Stanley Uris was hunched over some papers, eyebrows creased ever so slightly...preparing to make his best man's speech. 


End file.
